


N.O.P.E.

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time she’d been curled up crying in a bathroom had been under completely different circumstances but just like last time it was all Grant Ward’s fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N.O.P.E.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m running out of title ideas, okay?

The last time she’d been curled up crying in a bathroom had been under completely different circumstances but just like last time it was all fucking Grant Ward’s fault.

Skye ran a hand over her face and tried to still the sobs coming out of her.

She didn’t care how afraid he was to have a baby, she wanted _this_ ; bad. But luck had never been on her side. She thought she’d finally gotten it; she’d just replaced her implant (not that they were completely effective) and she’d been feeling off for days but the moment she’d locked herself in here to take the damn test mother nature sent her a painful reminder that she wasn’t going to be a mother in the form of her period.

Skye wiped away her tears and gripped the counter to pick herself up off the floor. There was no use in hiding in here crying, he’d know something was wrong if she hid in here for too long.

She sighed and opened the door to find him sitting at the edge of the bed. He glanced up anxiously and she sighed once more: at least one of them would be happy with the news.

“Congratulations, I’m not pregnant, you can stop worrying now,” she muttered bitterly before leaving their bedroom in search of a drink.

She could hear him follow but she didn’t care; she wasn’t in the mood.

“What in the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, please, we both know you’re happy about this; you’ve made it very clear you don’t want kids,” she said as she poured a triple glass of scotch.

Grant reached out and took her hand. “Look at me.” She did, but only because there’d be a fight if she didn’t.  “I want a baby and we’re going to have one someday, I promise.” She glared at him, unconvinced. “I mean it. Look, I just don’t want to have one right now. The world is…I know it’s never a good time to bring a kid into this world but right now? It’s a horrible time. And someday we’ll have made it a little bit better and safer then we can try. I just can’t knowingly bring a kid into this world when it’s so dangerous. We’re always at war with each other or alien invaders and I want our kids to be safe, okay?”

It was hard to be mad at him when he was giving her the puppy-eyes and holding her close like this.

“You promise?”

He nodded. “Look at what we’ve been able to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. underground. Imagine how much safer things will be once we’re fully operational again.”

“And then we’ll have a baby?”

She’d never had a family and his had been terrible; she wanted this for both of them.

He smiled. “We can have twelve babies if you want.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, robot, one is enough.”

Grant pressed a light kiss to her forehead. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I know you wanted this.”

Skye shrugged. “It’s okay; as long as I know we’ll have it someday…I can wait.”

“You are the most amazing person in this world, you know that?” He whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you, too”

“Want to practice making those twelve babies?”

Skye rolled her eyes and reached for her drink. “Ask me again in five days. Until then, I could use some ice cream.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Anything you want, sweetheart.”


End file.
